


Тёмный Лес

by Alfa_kona, KisVani



Category: Ever After High
Genre: BDSM, F/F, F/M, Femdom, Group Sex, M/M, Mating Cycles/In Heat, Multi, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Public Sex, Sex, Threesome - F/M/M
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-22
Updated: 2017-10-22
Packaged: 2019-01-21 10:09:49
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,163
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12455280
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Alfa_kona/pseuds/Alfa_kona, https://archiveofourown.org/users/KisVani/pseuds/KisVani
Summary: Многие обходят Тёмный Лес стороной. Но вовсе не потому что он такой уж зловещий… просто в Тёмный Лес приходит лишь тот, кто точно знает, чего он хочет.





	Тёмный Лес

Многие обходят Тёмный Лес стороной. Но вовсе не потому что он такой уж зловещий… просто в Тёмный Лес приходит лишь тот, кто точно знает, чего он хочет.

Если пройти немного по тропинке, на которой нет указателей, то можно выйти к особому клубу, куда пускают всех желающих. В клубе есть несколько правил, к примеру, нельзя вынуждать кого-то делать то, чего он не желает… но первое и важнейшее — быть собой и не бояться своих желаний. Даже самых необычных.

Клуб открывает двери и влюблённым, и случайным встречным, которые забудут друг друга на следующий день. Здесь рады видеть тех, кто приходит каждый вечер, и тех, кто забрёл случайно.

Жители Эвер Афтер смело шагают внутрь и не бояться последствий. Ведь то, что происходит в этих стенах, никогда не выйдет за их пределы.

 

***

 

Уютный полумрак вип-комнаты всегда нравился Рейвен. Она не была уверена, что именно было между ней и Эппл за стенами клуба, но сюда они приходили ради секса. И воплощения тех фантазий, о которых бы «правильная» принцесса никогда бы не рассказала своему будущему Принцу. Впрочем, насколько знала Рейвен, Дэринга не очень беспокоило, чем именно Эппл занимается в клубе. Их отношения были скорее игрой на публику, чем чем-то настоящим.

«А настоящее ли у нас? — спрашивала саму себя Рейвен. — Означает ли хоть что-то?»

Она часто думала об этом, когда засыпала в своей кровати, прислушиваясь к мерному дыханию Эппл. Потому что за пределами этого клуба они были подругами и будущими (может быть, если последуют своей судьбе) врагами. Они могли расчёсывать друг другу волосы, вместе ходить по магазинам, могли ругаться о том, кто в чей шкаф залез… но никогда, никогда это не становилось ничем большим. Даже мысли коснуться пальцев Эппл иначе чем по-дружески Рейвен в голову не приходило. Да и сама Эппл вела себя по-обычному.

Так что же было между ними, кроме секса в условленном месте и в условленное время?

Но такие вопросы переставали её волновать, стоило переступить порог вип-комнаты клуба, скинуть с себя одежду, позволить Эппл утянуть в глубокий и страстный поцелуй, вдохнуть запах её волос (как ни странно — не яблок, от них скорее пахло свежескошенной травой и корицей).

— Давай попробуем кое-что новое, — прошептала Эппл ей на ухо в этот вечер. — Я хочу, чтобы внутри меня оказалось яблоко… прошу, Рейвен, трахни меня яблоком. Я думала об этом всю прошлую неделю, как только увидела, как ты помогаешь Джинджер резать яблоки на её пироги. Я сразу представила тебя со мной… здесь.

Рейвен никогда не думала о яблоках в таком ключе… но теперь, услышав слова Эппл, задумалась, что это не такая плохая идея. Возбуждение подняло голову и на её губах заиграла улыбка.

— Тебе придётся как следует подготовиться, — ответила Рейвен.

— Но ты ведь поможешь? — глаза Эппл сияли от возбуждения.

Рейвен кивнула. Как же иначе? Ведь они и пришли сюда, чтобы воплощать желания друг друга. Даже самые необычные.

Они снова целовались, притираясь телами друг к другу, соприкасаясь затвердевшими сосками, стискивая друг друга в жарких объятиях. Когда Рейвен опустила руку и коснулась Эппл внизу, она почувствовала, что та уже мокрая — Эппл всегда легко возбуждалась, даже от пары грязных слов. Это-то в ней и было чудесно.

— Здесь всё, о чём я просила, — сказала Эппл, отвлекаясь от поцелуев, и кивнула на стеклянный столик около низкой широкой кушетки.

Рейвен посмотрела на то, куда она указывала и улыбнулась. На столике лежали искусственные члены разных размеров и ширины, и стояла широкая ваза с красными яблоками.

— Всё хочешь, чтобы я тебя отравила? — насмешливо спросила Рейвен.

— Такое отравление яблоком точно бы сделало мою сказку намного интереснее, — в тон ей ответила Эппл.

Она легла на широкую кушетку и задрала правую ногу на широкую спинку, а левую отвела в сторону, открывая Рейвен лобок с фигурно выбритыми светлыми волосами.

— Яблоко? — насмешливо спросила Рейвен, только сейчас рассмотрев форму. — В прошлый раз была корона.

— Люблю экспериментировать, — со смехом ответила Эппл и откинула голову.

Сначала было не яблоко, вовсе нет. Ведь Рейвен не собиралась калечить Эппл. Она и так подозревала, что после сегодняшней ночи придётся использовать магию или варить какое-нибудь зелье. К счастью, волшебство помогало справиться со многими вещами, даже такими, о которых лишний раз и не расскажешь.

Рейвен взяла единственное, относительно ровное, дилдо, просто чтобы с чего-то начать. Потому что остальные расширялись ближе к середине, явно имитируя те самые яблоки. Она села между разведённых ног Эппл и, склонившись над ней, ввела искусственный член, заворожено наблюдая, как он исчезает внутри.

У Рейвен тоже были предпочтения: она любила трахать Эппл. Самым лучшим был двухсторонний страпон, особенно в сочетании с зельем выносливости. Она имела Эппл так долго, что у той даже не было сил стонать, а кончить они обе смогли около десятка раз. Она хотела это как-нибудь повторить. Вид хорошо оттраханной Эппл, по мнению Рейвен, был одним из самых приятных зрелищ.

— Как мало, — простонала Эппл, возвращая Рейвен в настоящее.

— Скоро будет ещё, — утешил та, и поменяла дилдо на более широкое.

Воздухе стоял пряный и резкий запах возбуждения, мешающийся с ароматом яблок в вазе.

Эппл подавалась на игрушку, двигала бёдрами, извивалась так, будто не лежала в довольно неудобной позе. Гибкость ее тела тоже всегда поражала Рейвен, не иначе — особое умение, которому учили на их занятиях по принцессологии.

На третьем дилдо Рейвен не выдержала, обхватила и без того широкий ствол рукой и так и протолкнулась внутрь Эппл, ощущая, как мышцы сжимаются вокруг ее руки, как костяшки касаются горячей скользкой плоти.

— Да-а-а, — простонала Эппл, — но прошу, прошу… сделай это.

— Что именно? — спросила Рейвен, вытаскивая дилдо, отбрасывая его в сторону и склоняясь над Эппл, дыханием щекоча её лобок.

— Яблоко, — тихо попросила Эппл. — Прошу.

— Оно большое, — предупредила Рейвен, — и круглое.

Эппл откинула голову и зажмурилась. Она не видела, какое именно яблоко выбрала Рейвен. А та как раз перебирала их, надеясь найти какое-нибудь поменьше. Но их явно выбирали под конкретный запрос Эппл, так что все были как на подбор красными и крупными. 

— Я хочу большое, — решительно заявила Эппл. — Ну же, не тяни! Ты Злая Королева или что?!

— Я попрошу, — свободной рукой Рейвен отодвинула левую ногу Эппл ещё дальше, удерживая на весу. — Я не собираюсь воплощать свою Судьбу.

Эппл фыркнула, но не прокомментировала. Она была такая раскрытая сейчас, такая мокрая. Рейвен коснулась ее, собирая влагу, и почувствовала, как дрогнули мышцы.

— Когда ты уже… О-о-о-о… — Эппл подавилась собственными словами, стоило красному боку яблока оказаться там, где она так долго хотела.

Рейвен двинула рукой, ввинчивая фрукт в тело Эппл, та расслабилась и только стонала вполголоса. Как и обычно. В первый раз, когда они пришли в этот клуб, Рейвен опасалась, что это стоны боли и остановилась на полпути (тогда это были анальные бусы, красные, как сегодняшнее яблоко), но заслужила только недовольное шипение Эппл, а потом и прямые просьбы, и даже ругань: «Продолжать, мать твою гномы дери». Она сказала ещё пару вещей, которые Рейвен так и хотелось записать, чтобы потом включать, когда Эппл начнёт читать мораль, как пристало и не пристало вести себя истинным принцессам.

Но даже сейчас Рейвен предпочла перестраховаться. Она положила ладонь на поджавшийся живот Эппл и спросила:

— Всё нормально?

— П-п-продолжай, — простонала Эппл, отчаянно цепляясь пальцами за кушетку.

И Рейвен двинула яблоко дальше. Она наблюдала за тем, как растягивается вокруг него плоть Эппл, ощущала дрожь и её, и свою собственную, видела влагу, которая поблескивала на красных боках. Собственное возбуждение всё сильнее и сильнее скручивало низ живота. Неожиданно, яблоко скользнуло внутрь почти целиком и Рейвен порадовалась тому, что отыскала такое, у которого не было бы черенка.

Эппл застонала на особенно высокой ноте, выгнула спину и соскользнула бы с кушетки, не удержи Рейвен её за раздвинутые ноги. А потом Эппл расслабилась, растеклась по кушетке, и достать липкое яблоко из неё оказалось на удивление просто.

— Только не говори, что хочешь его съесть, — попросила Эппл, приподнимаясь на локтях.

Она наблюдала за Рейвен, которая встала с кушетки и сейчас крутила яблоко в руках, не зная, что с ним делать. Она не успела получить разрядку, но собиралась наверстать упущенное, когда Эппл немного придёт в себя. Той нередко хватало на несколько оргазмов за ночь.

— Нет, — Рейвен рассмеялась и аккуратно положила яблоко на стеклянный столик. — Просто думаю, а можно ли его использовать для какого-нибудь зелья.

— Надо вместе подумать, — ответила Эппл, — уверена, вдвоём мы отыщем какой-то вариант.

Ревйен не была уверена, что это шутка, потому что идея показалась ей вполне интересной.

— Но это потом, — сказала она. — А пока у нас есть ещё немного времени…  
И забралась на кушетку, к Эппл, седлая её бедра.

— А теперь пришло время и мне получить удовольствие, — сказала она.

— Но как ты собираешься это сделать? — спросила Эппл, рассматривая её с улыбкой. — Хотя бы возьми…

Она в очередной раз за сегодня подавилась словами. Рейвен знала, что ощущает Эппл: как внутри неё формируется нечто большое и твёрдое. Она не так давно выучила эти чары… вообще-то, они должны были создавать оружие из воздуха, но она внесла пару улучшений.

— Это магия, — прошептала Рейвен, склоняясь к лицу Эппл, — ты всё время говоришь мне, что я стану Злой Королевой, ну так почувствуй теперь всю мощь моего злого колдовства.

— Не думаю, что это так работает… — попыталась ответить Эппл, но застонала, цепляясь пальцами за бёдра Рейвен, потому что та двинулась внутри неё, вбиваясь в её податливое тело.

 

***

 

В тихом омуте черти водятся — так же говорят люди? Банни всем казалась тихой, милой, стеснительной, даже невинной. Но это те самые посторонние люди так считали, Банни же не считала необходимым подтверждать или опровергать подобные слухи. А зачем? Алистер вот обожал носить её на руках, заботиться, оберегать. Спэрроу тоже не отставал, разве что стремился обворожить и обольстить своим напором, мол, противоположности притягиваются. А на деле же, в итоге, они оба просто принадлежали Банни Бланк и были готовы ради неё на всё. То есть правда на всё. На всё ради одобряющего слова, жеста или просто взгляда, который бы выделил, вознёс хотя бы на миг. И сейчас они были оба перед ней, такие покорные, такие жаждущие и здесь уже не в первый раз, так что прекрасно знающие правила игры. Может где-то в другом месте всё было чинно и невинно, как и видело общество, может за этими стенами Банни мило смущалась и краснела от простого комплимента, но здесь-то можно не скрываться, здесь можно показать что внутри, здесь можно не сдерживать свою натуру.

Банни устроилась удобнее и откинулась на резную спинку широкой кровати, готовясь наблюдать за шоу, устроенного только для неё одной. Хотя, может, в следующий раз можно и не скрываться за дверью одной из комнат, можно устроить шоу для всех, показать, как эти двое ей принадлежат, как сильно они готовы стараться ради неё.

Спэрроу почти всегда делал первый шаг, притягивал к себе Алистера, но уже Алистер первым касался чужих губ поцелуем — медленным, тягучим, картинным. Так и сейчас он запустил руку в волосы, подушечкой большого пальца второй провёл по скуле, спустился на шею, а дальше ниже по обнажённой груди всей раскрытой ладонью. О, они знали, что должны были выглядеть красиво, их шоу должно было быть притягательным и возбуждающим, иначе Банни просто уйдёт, не позволив и пальцем себя коснуться. Эти двое могут сколько угодно за стенами клуба шутить друг над другом, недолюбливать, иногда даже ненавидеть, но кто позволит им это здесь? Конечно, никто никого не принуждал, но покажи они недовольство друг другом хоть словом, хоть жестом, хоть взглядом, то останутся вдвоём — без неё.

Они двигались медленно, не спешили, плавно избавляли друг друга от остатков одежды, не прекращая тягуче и глубоко целоваться. Банни запустила пальцы в трусики, ещё не лаская себя полноценно, а, скорее, дразня, подогревая желание, как собственное, так и своих мальчиков — пусть видят, что они заставляют её мокнуть, возбуждаться. Другое дело, что ни Алистер, ни Спэрроу не оборачивались на неё, не позволяли себе ничего кроме быстрого взгляда уголком глаза — знали, что если прервут игру, что если вместо неё будут пялиться на Банни, та быстро растеряет всё настроение, а значит и заинтересованность в происходящем. А Белый Кролик готов убежать, махнув лишь на прощание коротеньким хвостиком и дёрнув ушком, в любой момент. Это ведь её суть, её наследие. Кому, если не ей? Но пока её всё устраивало, более чем. Значит побег можно оставить и на потом.

Алистер и Спэрроу уже остались без одежды и всё чаще поглядывали на неё, не смея оторваться друг от друга. Ждали команды, указания, повеления, ну конечно. Банни лишь кивнула, мол, продолжайте. И они продолжили. Новые поцелуи, новые касания, всё та же игра. А в игре есть победители, не всегда проигравшие, но победители — точно. Кто же победит сегодня? Кто же станет тем счастливчиком, кому Банни позволит себя коснуться первым? Или, всё же, проигравшие будут — они оба проиграют, если будут недостаточно старательны. Но нет, этот случай точно не сегодняшний, сегодня Банни уже чувствовала собственное разгорающееся желание, чувствовала, как уже хочется наконец дёрнуть кого-то из них на себя и утолить жажду. Нет, не сейчас. Ей тоже положено себя сдерживать, иначе будет не так интересно, иначе они могут подумать, что стараться не обязательно, что они получат всё и так. А разве Банни могла допустить появление такой глупой мысли в любой из этих голов? Она же потеряет свою власть, своё влияние, станет простой девчонкой, а не их повелительницей, богиней. Больше никаких игр, больше никакого почитания. Ни за что.

Спэрроу вдруг отстранился от Алистера и сполз ниже по постели, распластался по ней и вобрал член Алистера себе в рот. Пальцы Банни, невесомо ласкающие её клитор, замерли. Надо же. И что же сделать? Наказать за инициативу или похвалить? Он сделал это без команды, но сделал ради неё. Ладно, сегодня можно и наградить. По-своему.

— Не так, — произнесла Банни. — Сядь на него, а свой рот припаси для меня.

Спэрроу не спорил, сам уронил Алистера, сам на него и сел. Нетерпеливо как-то, больно ему было наверное, но он этого не показал, только послушно пригнулся, чтобы почти лицом ткнуться между ног Банни, которая, так и быть, придвинулась ближе, чтоб им всем было удобнее. Спэрроу провёл носом вдоль половых губ сквозь намокшую ткань, а потом аккуратно зубами взялся за кружево, чтобы спустить его вниз. Правильно, ему сказали рот, а не руки, понимающий мальчик, хороший.

Языком Спэрроу пользоваться умел. Банни довольно выдохнула и взъерошила его рыжие волосы пальцами, ещё раз окинула взглядом картину перед ней. Алистер слегка подёргивал бёдрами, не в силах противиться возбуждению и хватки мышц вокруг члена (какой нетерпеливый, наказать бы за это), а вот Спэрроу был весь увлечён вылизыванием всех чувствительных мест между ног своей госпожи. Забирался языком внутрь щёлки, посасывал и вбирал в рот клитор, щекотал своим дыханием... Молодец.

— Не шевелись, — потребовала Банни у Алистера. Это было одновременно и наказание, и польза для неё самой: пусть Спэрроу не отвлекается, пусть сосредоточится не на своих ощущениях, а на ней, на её потребностях. Жестоко? Возможно. Но не нравилось бы им, они бы не приходили в ней раз за разом, не запирались в этой самой комнате, не становились бы перед ней на колени, умоляя о ещё одной «игре». Хотя вряд ли они оба выдержат долго — это надо было учитывать. Если их слишком мучать, то это будет неправильно. — Старайся лучше, — подстегнула его Банни, хотя это не требовалось — Спэрроу и так хорошо старался, но почему бы не посмотреть, способен ли он на что-то ещё?

Дыхание Алистера стало совсем тяжёлым, он мелко дрожал, но послушно не двигался. Так и быть, «отработал» своё «своеволие». Банни отпихнула от себя голову Спэрроу и жестом «согнала» его с Алистера, а потом медленно опустилась на член сама, наслаждаясь чувством горячей заполненности. Спэрроу она забывать не стала и обхватила его напряжённый орган рукой. У кроликов ноги сильные, так что двигаться вот так медленно и размеренно она могла ещё долго. Рукой она двигала в том же темпе. И под конец, когда удовольствие подходило ко всем троим неумолимой волной, подарила по очереди по поцелую, которые и толкнули её мальчиков за грань. Ещё один прекрасный вечер в этом прекрасном месте.

 

***

 

Однажды (кажется, что в прошлой жизни) Эшлин и Хантеру надоело скрывать свои отношения. Надоело бояться и прятаться, надоело, что злые кузины Эшлин могут появиться в любой момент с массой поручений, застать Хантера и начать упрекать за то, что наследники не следуют своим сказкам. Надоело бояться осуждения всех остальных в Эвер Афтер.

Они заслужили своё счастье или как?

Когда все узнали о том, что Эшлин и Хантер вместе… что же, болтовня была, но не более того. И даже казалось, что глупо было скрывать столько-то времени. Да и, если задуматься о родителях Сериз и Рамоны, не впервые влюблённые шли против своей сказки, потому что сердце говорило им совсем не то, что предначертанная свыше Судьба.

Теперь так естественно было держаться вместе. Обниматься, держаться за руки, даже целоваться на глазах остальных… ничем не отличаться от всех прочих парочек в Эвер Афтер. Но Эшлин было мало, ей хотелось показать всем вокруг отношения, буквально впихнуть в глотку всем, кто раньше злословил за спиной или угрожал, что расскажет. Да и Хантеру тоже этого хотелось. Только он всё же старался не забывать о нормах приличия и о том, что им ещё жить среди этих людей и как-то смотреть им в глаза.

Потому отличным решением и стал клуб, где каждый мог позволить себе быть тем, кем хочет и с теми, с кем хочет, без оценки и осуждения.

— Пусть видят нас и завидуют, — говорила Эшлин, закидывая ногу в изящном хрустальном сапожке (только наследница Золушки могла носить подобное так, словно её обувь была самыми удобными на свете тапочками) Хантеру на бедро.

— Пусть завидуют, — соглашался Хантер и лез руками под её юбку, сминая блестящую ткань, касаясь пальцами мягкой кожи.

В главном зале клуба в основном пили и танцевали. Отдельные пары (и не только пары) ласкали друг друга на мягких диванах или стоя, кому как было удобнее и кому как хотелось. Но для большего чаще уединялись в одной из внутренних комнат, куда уводил зеркальный лабиринт, словно взятый прямиком из Страны Чудес — того гляди выйдешь на зеленую лужайку, засаженную розами, и услышишь: «Голову с плеч».

— Ты как будто не со мной, — прошептала Эшлин, прижимаясь к Хантеру и обжигая горячим дыханием его ухо. — О ком ты думаешь?

— Ни о ком, — ответил Хантер и поцеловал её шею, — только о тебе.

Когда он пятился к дивану, Эшлин скорее висела на нём всем весом и не помогала… но Хантер не был против носить её на руках всю оставшуюся жизнь. Даже не так: он был бы просто счастлив это делать.

Танцующие расступились, едва ли удостоив Эшлин и Хантера парой взглядов. Ведь те пока ещё не делали ничего такого… ключевое слово «пока ещё».

— Давай устроим им шоу, милый, — попросила Эшлин, когда Хантер бережно опустил её на подушки.

Хантер кивнул, но подумал, что Эшлин редко хватает на то, чтобы устраивать кому бы то ни было шоу. Она слишком увлекалась процессом и в какой-то момент обязательно забывала о зрителях. Это было одной из тех вещей, которые Хантер просто обожал в своей любимой девушке. Наравне с её деловой жилкой, смешливостью, маленькими стопами, очаровательной улыбкой, роскошными волосами… и многим-многим остальным. 

Эшлин ловко скинула сапожки, и они со стуком упали у дивана. Хантер только улыбнулся, заметив застёжки, которые явно управлялись магией. Он помнил, как сам носил целую партию к Фаре и передавал ей указания Эшлин.

«Не о том думаешь, — упрекнул Хантер сам себя, — думай о прекрасной девушке перед тобой, такой роскошной и невероятной, выбравшей именно тебя вместо какого-то там принца».

Когда его руки снова задрали её юбку и открыли кружевные трусики — несколько заинтересованных взглядов всё же мазнули по ним. Парень у стойки, девушка у зеркала… мелочь, но от этого возбуждение, до того слабое, накатило с новой силой.

Мелоди поставила новый трек — более медленный — и снизила яркость освещения. Эшлин потянулась к губам Хантера, впилась в них поцелуем. Смазанным и неловким в первую секунду, но дальше он стал страстным, крышесносным… таким, от которого все прочие мысли исчезали.

Пальцы Хантера до сих пор касались Эшлин сквозь бельё. Он слегка потёр, смещаясь выше, ощущая, как ткань под пальцами становится влажной. Эшлин застонала, низко, гортанно, привлекая этим значительно больше взглядов.

Хантер приподнялся, искоса наблюдая за залом. Парень у стойки отвел глаза, девушка у зеркала — рассматривала их в отражении, жадно, будто собиралась нырнуть в идущую бликами поверхность или, может быть, повернуть и присоединиться. Ещё несколько человек смотрели на Эшлин и Хантера: прямо или таясь… Некоторых они знали, другие казались незнакомыми или знакомыми лишь смутно. Были и те, кто носил в клуб маску или скрывал своё лицо под чарами.

Хантер и Эшлин полагали подобное бессмысленным. Они ведь шли сюда именно затем, чтобы показать всему миру: они вместе. И весь мир может удавиться от злости.

— Я не могу больше, — застонала Эшлин, — Хантер, прошу тебя. Я так тебя хочу… лишь Рассказчики знают, как сильно хочу…

Она сползла немного вниз, под него, потянулась руками к его штанам. Хантер накрыл пальцы Эшлин, когда они коснулись его ширинки.

— Вряд ли Рассказчики знают, — прошептал Хантер, — вряд ли им стоит знать, а не то от своей чопорности испугаются и не станут заниматься сказками.

— Пусть и не занимаются, — ответила Эшлин, расстёгивая ширинку, и вытягивая член Хантер из трусов, — сказкам лучше без них.

Хантер мог только промычать: в такие моменты ему было трудно думать, не то что составлять слова в какие-нибудь связные предложения.

Пальцы Эшлин были ловкими и горячими. У него и так стояло колом, а от её прикосновений возбуждении только усилилось, приближая его к краю. Она знала, как именно ему нравится и делала именно то, именно так, правильно кружила мягкими подушечками пальцев вокруг дырочки, чудом не цепляя ногтем. Сам Хантер уже стащил её трусики и его собственная рука хозяйничала в паху Эшлин, вырывая у неё один пошлый стон за другим. 

Сегодня они не планировали идти в клуб, иначе бы подготовились. Это вышло спонтанно… просто планы на кино. Посидеть в зале, покидаться попкорном в экран, поцеловаться… но вовсе не идти сюда. Но, почему-то, ноги сами привели Эшлин и Хантера в это место, а они не стали сопротивляться.

— Они смотрят, — счастливо сказала Эшлин, окидывая зал затуманенным взглядом.

— Конечно, — подтвердил Хантер, покрывая поцелуями вырез её блузки, им обоим было неудобно, но оба же готовы были потерпеть. — На тебя стоит посмотреть, милая.

На них на самом деле смотрели, скорее даже пялились во все глаза. Парень от стойки ушёл, раскрасневшись, девушка у зеркала уже и сама запустила руку под собственные кружевные юбки, вглядываясь в отражение, другие смотрели: с удивлением, с завистью, с похотью.

Вряд ли в зале клуба хоть кто-то остался равнодушным. Не после того, как Эшлин выгнулась и застонала особенно чувственно, не после того, как сжала пальцы, заставив Хантера кончить и забрызгать спермой её ноги, юбку и сдвинутые в сторону трусики.

По тому, как сжались мышцы вокруг пальцев, по лицу Эшлин и по её загнанному дыханию Хантер понял, что и ей тоже хорошо. Несмотря на неожиданность, несмотря на то, что они ничего не планировали… Главное, что они были вдвоём и подтверждали это снова и снова, перед лицом всех, кто готов был смотреть.

— Ты ужасный дикарь, — выдохнула Эшлин, стараясь дрожащими после оргазма руками потянуть Хантера на себя, — испачкал меня.

— Будто тебе это не нравится, — насмешливо ответил Хантер. 

Он поцеловал её, ощутил в своём рту язык Эшлин, коснулся его своим. Снова было неудобно: рука начинала затекать, зажатая между тел, но Хантер был готов терпеть и это всю оставшуюся жизнь, если он проведёт её рядом с Эшлин.

Его уже не интересовало, смотрит ли кто-то, любуется ли ими, дрочит ли на них или, наоборот, испытывает отвращение. Потому что главным было другое. Главным было то, что они с Эшлин сейчас вместе. И плевать на весь окружающий мир, плевать на правила и законы. Они свободны и они влюблены.

А ничто другое уже не имело значения.

— Я люблю тебя, — призналась Эшлин.

— И я тебя, — ответил Хантер. — Больше жизни.

— Больше чем «Долго и счастливо».

— Намного больше.

***

 

Животная сущность давала как свои бонусы (скорость, ловкость, обострённые чувства), так и минусы. И одним из таких было сезонное обострение либидо. И этот клуб бы прекрасным способом утолить самый настоящий голод. Волчий гон — это вам не шутки. Рамона понятия не имела, как с этим справляется Сериз, а вот сама она эти несколько дней и ночей буквально не выходила из этого места. Но волчица — это вам не драная кошка, волчица не может просто потерять гордость, как... та самая кошка. Рамона повела носом и фыркнула. Зачастую её гон совпадал с кошачьей течкой у Китти. У той вот гордость совсем отсутствовала. Вон она, не уединилась даже, а прямо так — на кровати по центру отдавалась всем подряд. Вопила не своим голосом, прогибалась, царапала когтями деревянные столбики, подставлялась, а взгляд какой расфокусированный, слюни аж изо рта текли. И к ней целая очередь стояла, ну конечно, кто откажется от идеи выдрать такую кошечку? Хоть одно хорошо — магия клуба не давала «завести наследника» раньше времени, так что об этом беспокоиться не приходилось. Но нельзя же быть таким неразборчивым! Рамона вновь дёрнула носом, но ничего не сказала. Не её дело. Одно из главных правил клуба — даже если осуждаешь, то показывать этого нельзя. Тут все приходили как раз для того, чтобы уйти от правил, от общественного мнения, от того же осуждения своих «неправильных» желаний. Даже если они были продиктованы природой.

Но сама Рамона не собиралась до такого опускаться, даже если втайне и хотела. Было бы... интересно. Но она каждый раз выбирала сама, проходила мимо всех этих людей, оценивала, а потом манила за собой в закрытую комнату. Да, не по одному, не по двое, не по трое даже за ночь, но так, чтобы всегда самой контролировать обстановку и сам секс. Раскладывала на кровати под собой, порой даже приковывала к столбикам, усаживалась сверху и тогда только отпускала себя, свою животную натуру. И брала, брала, брала, пока голод не утихал, а после отстёгивала наручники или развязывала верёвки и оставляла их использованными и часто бессознательными: живыми и здоровыми, и ладно. И так пока не кончались партнёры, согласные с ней возлечь. Хотя ей почти никогда не отказывали. Она же сама Рамона Вульф — прекрасная и горячая волчица, кто вообще отмахнётся от неё, не захочет подчиниться ей, доставить ей удовольствие?

Но Китти... Ладно, каждому своё.


End file.
